


Kinktober Day 7: Begging

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kink: BeggingShip: Eruri





	Kinktober Day 7: Begging

“You know what I’m waiting for, Levi. Don’t play stupid, that isn’t cute,” Erwin tsked, his casual tone as he scribbled his signature over several documents making Levi seethe with irritation.

“I’m not playing stupid, I’m telling you that what you’re waiting for is not going to happen,” the irritable Captain huffed in response, arms crossed as he stood before Erwin’s desk. The blonde set down his quill, finally looking up from his oh-so-important work to study the raven.

“Then I suppose you have no business here, do you?” It was a taunt, and the way those blue eyes darkened told Levi that he was completely fucking serious. With an annoyed scoff, Levi turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door. There was absolutely _no way _he would give in this time. Erwin’s demands, though they’d always existed, were becoming ridiculous. Since beginning his intimate relationship with the Commander, Levi quickly realized that he enjoyed games. He expected the whole power-trip thing, of course- Erwin _was _a powerful man. So, wanting to pin Levi down and fuck him senseless made complete sense. But what Levi struggled with, were _words. _And Erwin liked words. He enjoyed whispering filthy things into his ears as he fucked him from behind, enjoyed when Levi would plead and ask for what he wanted- what he _needed. _And there, we’ve come full circle to Erwin’s wishes… _He wanted Levi to beg him for it. _

The raven enjoyed sex, a lot- and though he’d spent much of his life ignoring his urges and desires, with Erwin he could experience them to the fullest. That was a reason the blonde knew he’d give in, Levi didn’t like to wait. He was a man of short patience, a man who wanted satisfaction _now. _Erwin, however, had the patience of a fucking saint. So, when three days had passed without a single touch from the man, Levi wasn’t surprised in the least. He was, however, extremely frustrated. After a week, he realized that Erwin was actually serious. Like, _really serious. _As the raven tried to initiate touches, kisses- Erwin would always pause with that fucking expectant look. _‘You know what I want, Levi.’ _And dammit…he did.

But bringing himself to do this, to fucking _beg _without being in the heat of the moment- it was a big thing. Levi expressing his desires selfishly, _asking for what he wanted, _it was unheard of. And Erwin knew that. Nine days, and Levi felt like he was on edge. He was crabbier with the newer recruits, tougher with cleaning regiments, nitpicking at anything he could to get the edge off. Erwin was always there, watching from the background, calmly reprimanding his little Captain when he got too demanding. It was all so maddening, the way that Erwin looked _so perfect, _smelled so good when he stood close, smiled in that gentle way that made Levi’s heart lurch… And he couldn’t take it anymore.

The next night, Levi paced outside of Erwin’s quarters for at least twenty minutes, without even knocking. He was gathering up the courage and will to do this- to fucking _beg for sex. _Finally, he knocked softly, fidgeting when his Commander opened the door. Blonde hair messy, in his sleepwear, a knowing grin plastered on his face… “Good evening, Levi.”

“Y-yeah, hey. Can I come in?” Stuttered the nervous raven, stepping in once the man nodded his approval. The blonde sat on his bed, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head to indicate he was listening. Always so patient.

“What brings you here tonight, Levi?” He hummed, and Levi swore he could strangle the man right now.

“…you know why I’m here.”

“No, I don’t. _Unless you tell me.” _He purred, eyes twinkling in mischief. Levi mumbled some curses under his breath, fighting his heating cheeks, pacing before Erwin.

“It’s been over a week.”

“Yes, ten days to be exact,” Erwin interrupted, earning a swift glare. With an innocent smile- that fooled no one- he held his hands up in surrender and allowed the raven to continue.

“…and I miss your touches.” Levi continued almost shyly. Erwin smiled sweetly, but that wasn’t enough.

“I could hold your hand?”

“I-I don’t mean like that, dammit!” Levi hissed, rolling his eyes. “I… I want you to _touch me. _Really touch me…” He breathed out, cheeks now taking on a lovely red hue that Erwin was admiring fondly. With a large hand, he beckoned the raven closer, who reluctantly replied. Then, those hands were on his hips, massaging gently, sliding along his torso, around to cup and squeeze his ass through his pants. The raven gasped and let out a hum- pleased his words earned him this. Then the hands stilled on his hips, and expectant blue eyes were meeting his own silver ones. “Please kiss me?” Levi breathed out, lips parted, and eyes locked on Erwin’s plump pink ones. The blonde smiled, hand on the back of Levi’s neck to guide him down, the kiss soft at first. It quickly became hungrier, tongues mingling and teeth barely clashing as they increased the intensity.

“You’re doing well. Keep going, baby. What else do you want?” Erwin prompted, clearly aroused by Levi’s asking and begging for what he wanted.

“Strip- strip yourself and then me.” Levi breathed out, panting slightly. A raised brow made him shudder. “P-please…?” And then the blonde followed, removing his shirt and pants eagerly- then those hands ran along Levi’s skin. Buttons being swiftly undone, hands caressing the exposed skin as his lips attached to that pale neck. Once the raven was equally nude, Erwin stopped all actions, looking almost lazy- cock hard and pressed to his stomach.

“Well?” He hummed, nuzzling Levi’s chest.

“Erwin, fuck me… Please, for fucks sake, please just _fuck me. _I need it. I need _you, _I need that fucking monster cock.” Levi groaned, frustrated and desperate- wanton and tired of repeating every desire of his. That seemed to just about do it, Erwin yanking the raven down, pinning him to the bed on his back. Their lips clashed once more, hungry and eager- and Erwin fumbled for the oil kept in his nightstand.

“That’s so damn hot, Levi. I love hearing your sweet voice tell me how much you need it. I’m going to fuck you nice and deep, baby.” Erwin panted into his ear, pulling back to messily coat his fingers in oil. It was a slow start, the days between their sexual activities become obvious as Levi opened slow- but steady. One finger, two- a third being slowly pushed inside. The raven was a gasping, breath hitching mess- squirming against that big hand.

_“Ohh please- touch my cock?”_ Levi breathed out, deciding to press his luck…and it _worked. _Erwin’s other hand stroked him steadily, working his length while stretching his tight entrance- easing him into the size of his cock. “I’m ready- _oh fuck, _I’m ready… Fuck me, Erwin- fuck me _please.” _Levi groaned, impatient and losing control of himself. He had to admit, begging like this wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. The purely primal, erotic expression Erwin had was well worth it. Those blue eyes seemed darker, lust settling in as the man slicked up his aching cock- lining it up with Levi’s entrance. Settling closer, Levi’s muscular legs locked around his waist- just in case the bastard tried to back out now. But Erwin had no intentions of doing so, not after all that beautiful begging.

“Here you go baby, you earned this,” he purred, slowly pushing inside- one hand on his length to guide it, the other holding Levi’s hips still. The raven moaned, arching his back and gasping as he adjusted to the stretch- and it was always a stretch. The way Erwin opened him up, spread him wide, it was almost surprising he could fit in- but Levi wouldn’t have it any other way. “Ohh- so tight and hot…” Erwin panted, a lazy grin on his face. He stayed buried deep inside that tight heat, grinding slowly.

“Shit, come on… _Move.” _Impatience, met with stubbornness, as Erwin only mouthed at his neck- teeth brushing. _“Erwin, please! Move your hips- fuck me.” _The raven whined, hands clawing at the man’s pale back- leaving scratches that were just light red lines…for now. And with those lovely words, Erwin pulled out almost completely before thrusting in deep. Curses and gasps slipped from Levi’s lips as the pace picked up, back arching and legs tightening around his thick waist.

“So good, Levi. Ohh, yes,” Erwin moaned, hips thrusting deep and rough- teeth claiming that pale neck as his own. The raven wasn’t much better, claws raking at his skin the rougher things became. Moans and curses escaped his lips, eyes squeezed shut as he absorbed all the pleasure he’d been missing way too much. Maybe, if this was the result, begging wasn’t so bad after all. Erwin’s lips focused on his chest- teeth tugging a nipple, eliciting more lewd sounds from the raven. After all the time spent apart, neither of them would last long. Erwin switched up the position, yanking Levi up into his lap, sending his cock deeper into the male. The smaller male gasped and cried out, now able to move- riding the man’s cock with his large hands guiding the movements.

“Please touch my cock- Erwin, I’m so close… Please- _please please pleaseeeee.” _Erwin chuckled at Levi’s pleading- amused it seemed to be coming much more naturally to the man. With those gorgeous sounds, Erwin couldn’t resist- that, and his own orgasm was creeping along quickly. His hand slid between them, thumb smearing Levi’s precum along his length- slicking it before he began to stroke it in time to Levi’s eager thrusts down. They were both moaning, both panting, both craving and nearing their orgasms. _“Yeah- yeah, Erwin! Fuck, I’m gonna- oh shit. Ohh shit- please keep going… Please! Please yes- yes-“_

Erwin felt like he was in heaven, those pleading, begging words making his hand speed up- making his thrusts slam up with a purpose. And Levi’s orgasm, was _beautiful. _The man convulsed, cock dirtying them both- thick ropes of come painting their bodies. The way his ass tightened and fluttered around him was his own end. Erwin grunted and cursed as he thrusted up hard- burying himself deep before reaching his own orgasm. It was pure pleasure, hands holding Levi tight, lips pressing against his neck- panting hard and grinning slowly. “…so, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“…Fuck off and take me to the shower,” Levi panted out, though he wore a matching grin. Begging really wasn’t that bad… Though he wouldn’t make it that easy on the man, next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love these two so much.
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
Instagram: charmolypic.levi


End file.
